The present invention relates to portable folding board games, e.g., cribbage or chess games.
Many board games have been made portable, often by making the board of several pieces which are hinged so that the board can be folded.
Cribbage, a card game in which the score is kept by inserting small pegs into holes arranged in rows on a small game board, has long enjoyed great popularity. Cribbage enthusiasts often wish to take a cribbage board and cards along with them while travelling. Portable cribbage boards--typically either small sized boards or folding boards with metal hinges--are widely available to meet this need.